Because I love you
by Blackfang64
Summary: Nao finds an unconscience Natsuki in the park. What has happened to her, but what will happen next? oneshot Nao/Natsuki. rated t for language


Because I love you

**Because I love you **

The sky was a dark blue and black as the sounds of footsteps echoed the park. A red hair girl was walking along the pathway as the park lights lit the way. "Stupid Midori, getting me to deliver supplies, I'm on holidays for peet's sake" Nao yelled. "Holiday means no bloody school work or errands for teachers, why doesn't society understand that?' she asked. She looked at her watch '6:45' she thought. "I'll give her the supplies tomorrow, I need to head back before the night become danger and it's not me causing it" Nao said as she picked up her pace.

She ran along the pathway before stopping. She heard a sound. It was coming from her left side. She looked to see a shadowy figure behind a few bushes. She took a step back and dropped the supplies. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she yelled out to the figure. She raised her fists and stood in a battle stance. The figure got closer and closer to her.

"Nao…" called the figure. Nao froze for a moment before replying "How do you know my name?" Nao was about to strike when the light shined on the figure's face. The figure collapsed onto the ground before Nao and Nao recognise the person immediately. "Natsuki?" Nao stood there shocked.

Natsuki was covered in bruises, cuts along her body and face, her clothes were ripped and she had blood coming from the side of her head. "Natsuki!" Nao ran over to Natsuki and lifted her up. "Natsuki, Natsuki wake up!" Nao yelled as she shook Natsuki. "Nao…" Natsuki muttered before fainting from her injuries. "Hold on Natsuki" Nao picked up Natsuki in a bride style and carried her to her car.

She ripped a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Natsuki's head. She strapped Natsuki in and drove off to her place. She arrived at her place and carried Natsuki in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**2 hour's later **

Natsuki's eyes flickered as the light was blinding her. She manage to open them fully after they got use to the light as her eyes scanned where she was. She felt something wet on her head. She shot up before feeling a sharp pain in her head. "Arrghh!" she cried in pain as she lay back down. The sound of rushing footsteps echoed the hallway as Nao came running in.

"Natsuki! You're alive!" Nao rejoiced as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki. "Nao, argh that hurts" Natsuki said as the arms were soon released of her. "Sorry, Natsuki I thought you were a gonna" Nao said as she took a step back. "Nao, where am I?" Natsuki asked as her eyes analysed the surroundings. "You're at my place, I found unconscious so I brought you here" Nao replied. "Unconscious? I was…" Natsuki stopped as for a second she blanked out.

"Natsuki?" Nao asked. Natsuki was still far away as her mind was elsewhere. "Natsuki" Nao repeated. Natsuki's mind shot back into reality and she realised what was going on. "Yeah Nao?" Natsuki replied trying to look like her mind never left. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Nao asked. "Hey since when did Nao start caring about people?" Natsuki asked as a smile erected on her face. This ticked Nao off as Natsuki noticed the twitching eye.

"You didn't answer my question" Nao said trying get back to the subject. Natsuki stopped smiling and her face change to a sad look. Nao noticed that she might have asked too soon.

"Nao…" Natsuki muttered. "I'm sorry" Nao said as she picked up the washcloth and walked to the kitchen. She placed it under the tap and poured cold water onto to it. She squeezed the water out but left it damp enough so it would actually do something. She walked back over to Natsuki and placed the washcloth on her forehead. She walked back to the kitchen but stopped when she heard Natsuki say something.

"Pardon Natsuki?" she asked. "Thank you Nao" Natsuki replied as she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep. "Your welcome, pup" Nao smirked as she made her way to the kitchen. She pulled a few things out of the cupboard and a few things from the fridge and placed them on the bench. She started chopping up a few vegetables, pouring water into this and stirring that.

Natsuki woke to the smell of something tasty. She pulled the washcloth her head and managed to sit up. The smell of what ever it was, it was getting closer to her. She turned to see Nao with two bowls with what smelt good was in them. "Here" Nao said as she handed Natsuki the bowl and a pair of chopsticks. The aroma of the food circled around in Natsuki's nose as she looked to see it was something familiar.

"Ramen?" Natsuki asked. "That's right, eat up" Nao replied as she started slurping down the noodles. Natsuki had a mouthful and her eyes lit up. "Whoa this taste just like-" Natsuki said before being cut off. "Mai's cooking?" Nao answered. "Yeah, how did you?" Natsuki asked. "Well since I was living alone, I asked her to come and teach me a thing or two about cooking" Nao replied proudly. "Well it's definitely better then that cake you made back at the cook off" Natsuki joked. "Hey you made it too!" Nao replied angrily. Natsuki just continued too eat her food quietly.

"Natsuki?" Nao said breaking the silence of eating. Natsuki swallowed down the last bit of food and looked at Nao. "Yeah Nao?" Natsuki replied. "Um why were you at the park?" Nao replied feeling a bit bad for asking Natsuki about what happened to her. "You want to know what happened" Natsuki asked. Nao gave a small nod. "Very well, I on my way back to my Ducati…"

**Flashback **

Natsuki was walking to the car park. "Man, Mai really needs to keep that girl on a leash" Natsuki mumbled. She stopped to see Takeda at her bike waiting for what was her guess her. "What do you want Takeda?" Natsuki asked as a twitch formed at her right eye. "Um, hello Natsuki, lovely night don't you think?" Takeda replied trying to use his charms. "Out of my way Takeda, I don't have time for your crap" Natsuki said as she barged past him.

Takeda quickly grabbed her by the wrist and held her tight. "Let go of me!" Natsuki tried to get out of his grip but it wasn't working. "Why won't love me?!" Takeda said as he pulled her face to face with him. "Because I don't love you, you bastard!" Natsuki replied as she broke out of his grip. "You love that bitch don't you, she's not even worth fighting for!" Takeda replied. "Don't you dare say that about her" Natsuki swung her fist into Takeda's face sending him flying back with blood coming out of his mouth. "If I can't have you, then she won't have you either" Takeda said as he got up wiping the blood away. Natsuki turned to see people coming out of the bush holding baseball bats and chains.

'Shit this doesn't look good, I'm outnumbered and out weaponed' Natsuki thought as the people surrounded her. 'Got to escape' She thought as she quickly ran to the right. She barged down a guy knocking him to the ground but receiving a blow to the head with the chain of his buddy. She fell to the ground but quickly got back up and continued running. "After her, kill her!" Takeda yelled out as he charged after Natsuki.

Natsuki's attention was mainly focused on what was behind her that she didn't notice the hill that she was running too. She tripped on a root of a tree and tumbled down the hill through the bushes and trees that got in her way. Finally she came to a stop. She opened her eyes to see she was on the ground, feeling pain all over and an angry Takeda at the top of the hill. "When were done with you , we'll finish her off too" Takeda yelled out as he turned away.

Natsuki badly injured managed to got on her feet and stumble away trhough the bushes. "Argh I've got to get to a hospital" Natsuki mumbled as she walked slowly through the bushes. She stopped when she heard a voice.

"Stupid Midori, getting me to deliver supplies, I'm on holidays for peet's sake" Nao yelled. "Holiday means no bloody school work or errands for teachers, why doesn't society understand that?' she asked. Natsuki picked up her pace and walked to where the sound of footsteps was coming from.

She stopped when she heard the footsteps stop. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she yelled out to the figure. Natsuki slowly walked closer and closer to Nao. "Nao…" Natsuki called out to her. She made it out of the bush and collapsed onto the ground. She felt Nao shaking her. "Nao…" Natsuki mumbled before blacking out from the injuries.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"And that's what happened" Natsuki replied as she went quiet. Nao looked at her with sorry eyes and placed an arm around her. "Is pup okay?" Nao asked. Natsuki looked up at her and smiled. "I am thanks to you Nao" Natsuki replied. "Wait, if there going to kill her that means… we have to warn Shizuru" Nao said as she stood up and grabbed her phone. "Nao, it's not Shizuru there after" Natsuki called out stopping Nao in her tracks. Nao turned looking at Natsuki with a confused look. "If it's not Shizuru you love, then who is it?" Nao asked.

Natsuki was going to reply before getting a thump on the door. "I wonder who it is?" Nao asked. "Nao, it's them, they must have followed you here" Natsuki said as she tried to stand before falling back onto the couch. "Natsuki, you can't move, your injuries haven't healed yet" Nao said as she rushed over to Natsuki to help her. The thumping on the door grew harder and harder.

"Nao I'll be fine, you get yourself out of here" Natsuki said as she gave off a weak smile to Nao. "No, I will not leave a friend behind" Nao replied as she helped Natsuki to her knees. "Lean on me" Nao said and Natsuki did as she was told. Nao walked with Natsuki leaning on her shoulder to her room and locked the door. Nao pulled her phone and dialled for the police.

Natsuki laid down on Nao's bed and hung her head down. "Natsuki, are you alright?" Nao asked. Natsuki broke into tears as she covered her face with her hands. "This is… all my fault, I'm sorry… for getting you… in this situation" Natsuki replied stopping between sobs. "Natsuki, it's not your fault, it's that bastard Takeda's fault" Nao said trying to cheer her up.

The sound of a door being broke down echoed the hallway as the sound of footsteps sound filled them. There was hammering on the door as the sound of angry voices was on the other side. Nao looked at Natsuki and then looked back at the door. "Do you think we'll make it?" Nao asked. Natsuki looked up at her and saw her smiling but not a happy one.

"Nao…" Natsuki muttered. "Yeah Natsuki?" Nao asked looking at Natsuki. Natsuki took a deep breathe and cupped Nao cheeks with her hands before kissing her on the lips. Nao's eyes were wide open from the shock but she closed them and kissed Natsuki back.

Natsuki broke from the kiss and smiled. "I love you Nao" she said as a tear dripped down her cheek. Nao wiped the tear away and smiled. "I love you too" Nao replied as gave off a smile. The door fell down which made Nao jump onto the bed. Two guys walked in followed by an angry Takeda holding a gun. "I said I would finish you off and I will finish you off and you as well" Takeda said as he pointed the gun at Natsuki.

Nao spread her arms out and stood in front of Natsuki. "If you're going to shoot her, you'll have to get through me first" Nao said as she stood her ground. "Very well" Takeda aimed the gun as Nao shut her eyes as the trigger was pulled. Nao fell back from the bullet and landed in Natsuki's arms. As he was about to pull the trigger for the second shot, he was shot down a rain of bullets. He fell to the ground to reveal a brunette with two police officers by her side holding a gun aimed at him.

Police officers stormed the place stopping the gang of men. "Natsuki, are you alright?" asked the brunette. "Shizuru?" Natsuki replied. "In here, we got an injured person" Shizuru called out. Three police officers took Nao and the two men away. Natsuki tried to get up but fell since her injuries hadn't healed yet. Shizuru rushed to Natsuki's side and called for the two officers to help Natsuki up. They walked away to the ambulance and placed Natsuki and Nao in there.

Natsuki looked over at Nao and cried. "Hold on Nao…" she muttered softly.

...

The room was quiet except for the machine beeping as the heart monitor line went up and down. Natsuki sat there looking at Nao. 'Nao looks so peaceful, she saved my life I'm not going to leave her side' Natsuki thought. Natsuki bent down her head down so he lips were just brushing Nao's and placed a gentle kiss on them. She pulled her head back and closed her eyes.

She felt something holding hand. She opened her eyes to find it was Nao's and Nao was smiling at her. "Nao, your okay" Natsuki said as she wrapped her arms around Nao. "Pup, come on I just woke up, I don't want' to go back to sleep again" Nao joked as she gave off a smile. "Sorry but I'm just happy to see you" Natsuki said as she let go of Nao and smiled. "Why did you protect me Nao?" Natsuki asked. Nao smiled and held her hand warmly. "It's because I love you" Nao replied. Natsuki overwhelmed by happiness wrapped her arms around Nao and kissed her. Nao just smiled and kissed her back.

'I love you too Nao' Natsuki thought.

**End. **

**Author:**What do you think? Originally I was planning it so that Nao died but that would be too tragic so I like this ending better. Read & review to let me no what you thought about it.


End file.
